


Jeu carezel tei

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

One of the worse things a country could get into was being in dept, especially indebted to one of the Germanic countries. No matter how hard she worked to pay back the money, the country [name] was representative of ended up owing money to Switzerland. She knew it would be even harder now that the date of repay passed but she kept working on 120%. Until one day, when Vasch called her to meet up for a dinner and talk about the situation. She accepted the invitation though she knew it will end up with a new date set and more money to be paid.  
She got ready and drove to his place arriving with a punctuality that would put even Ludwig to shame. She got out of the car and smoothing her outfit she walked up to the door. "Hello, Vasch. Where is Lille?" she greeted when the blond opened the door. She walked in and avoiding any physical contact she just smiled at him. "Hello, [name]. She's out with a couple of girls," he replied with an annoyed expression. Vasch walked into the already set dining room, offering her to choose a place. She sat down at one side and he did the same. "Let's eat first and then talk about business," he said offering a tiny smile. She nodded and scanned the food packed table, trying to decide what to eat. She wasn't very familiar with the actual cuisine of the country except the chocolate so she chose something that seemed to be made of potatoes.  
The dinner was spent in relative silence with some light chatter. "Vasch, I have to admit, this was a very nice meal," she said standing up and smiling at her host. But when she recalled the reason of her stay [name]'s smile faded. They walked over to his study sitting down next to each other at the conference table. Indexes and forms were already prepared with a vast amount of other papers. They spent two hours at least with going over income and outcome indexes, charts and graphs with various topics. "Can we take a little break?" she asked rubbing her temples. "Ja," he replied and arranged the stacks while [name] leaned back with closed eyes. She couldn't catch the hunger and lust in his eyes when he was looking at her and neither the smirk crossing his face.  
[Name] straightened up with a sigh and leaned forward to rest her head on her hands. "So, let's get to it. How much more and by when do I have to pay?" she asked after another round of budget related documents. "Actually, we can make a bargain," Vasch said surprising her and resting his arm on her chair's backboard. She turned to him only to find her face inches apart and his closeness suddenly became suffocating for her. "There's no need for that. I'm sure I can repay the loan," she protested and tried to move away only to get her upper arm into an iron grip. "No. I'm bored with money. What I need is some fun," he said not once looking away from her eyes. "Vasch, you're nuts!" she shouted but the rest of her rant was absorbed in a rough, almost furious kiss. In her mind she was screaming and wanted to hit him but her raised hand eventually ended up clutching locks of his blond hair while her body lurched forward in need of contact. When he broke for air she turned her red, hot cheeks and face away to hide her own arousal. "So, what do you say about the bargain now that you know the nature of it?" he asked saying that it wasn't far from the real thing.  
For years after, she wanted to slap herself for the words slipping out of her mouth. "What? You want to punish me for being a bad girl and spending too much money?" A smirk, wider than before, grew on his face. "Now that you mention it," he said and his hand what was previously gripping her arm was now turning her head back. Leaning close to her face he put his other hand on [name]'s thigh. "I know you want it too," he said with a tone sure coming from his French lineage. [Name] shuddered under his gaze and touch before slowly nodding in agreement. "I'm so going to kill you," she muttered under her breath and stood up just like Vasch. "What did you say? Already being a rebellious little lady?" he sneered and guided her along a few corridors to a simply yet elegantly furnished bedroom. [Name] slipped out of her shoes before entering the room with plush carpet flooring. "No, I didn't," she said taking in the room but her joy lasted short.  
The clicking of the door's lock dragged her out of her daze and she turned to Vasch. His lustful gaze was gone, instead a dangerous, greedy light shown in his eyes. "It's not going to be just one or two. Until passing out or the first light of the morning," he said during his stride to [name]. She glanced at her watch, it read quarter to eleven. "You're more French than I thought," she commented but regretted it almost immediately. "Don't tell me what I am. Tell me what _you_ are," he sneered and the grip on her hands behind her back tightened. "A bad girl?" she said rather questioningly. "Yes, and you know what bad girls deserve?" he asked still not loosening his hold. "Punishment," she spat annoyed by the fact that he inherited too much of the sadistic Germanic kinks rather than the Italian passionate ways.  
He stepped away from her but it didn't granted too much relief for her. He only walked away to pick up a hanger with small pieces of clothing hanging from it. "You don't expect me to wear those?" she asked, eyes going wide and cheeks heating up again. "Ja, that's exactly what I want," Vasch replied and tossed the outfit in her hand. "Go and change quickly," he added and let her go after stealing another aggressive kiss. [Name] entered the bathroom and in the company of a sigh she started stripping from her clothes. She wondered why she was so nonchalantly agreeing to this and not running for her life. But the reason was pretty simple, she liked the attention she was receiving, not to mention coming from Vasch who seemed to be only interested in keeping up his neutrality.  
[Name] walked back to the bedroom with her eyes downcast. She felt a bit uncomfortable as she was practically naked compared to the blond, in whose clothing the only change was his shirt being halfway unbuttoned. Her outfit was the result of a ridiculous attempt at making the Lederhosen sexy. 'Panties' was a strong euphemism for the article situated under the small cloth serving as a skirt. It was barely halfway down her butt and was held up with the straps in a way that those would go right over the nipples. "Please, Vasch. Let me get this off," she pleaded finally looking up to make eye contact. "Oh no, it looks perfect on you. Now come here," he ordered while motioning beckoningly with a finger. She sauntered over while muttering pleas. "Vasch please," she said one last time before she fell into an obedient silence. "Bend over," he commanded and [name] though reluctantly but leaned into his slightly raised leg what was resting on a stool. "Vasch!" she exclaimed and looked back up at the face she once might found handsome but now it was clouded with a mixture of hunger, anticipation and arousal. At her call his hand landed on her butt, now uncovered totally, leaving a stinging sensation. "Say Herr Zwingli or Meister if you want something," he barked at her and brought his hand down once again, this time making contact with the other side of her butt. "This is for speaking without permission."  
Her face became redder and redder by the second, not only because of having her upper body upside down but from the embarrassment too. She endured more or less silently while Vasch's hand came in contact with her skin numerous times for a multitude of reasons he listed as sins. And then the spanking stopped right before [name] could've get numbed. She was roughly pulled into standing position before lips crashed against hers in a bruising frenzy but she couldn't stop her kissing back. When she got an opportunity to breath she started objecting at once. "Am I punished now?" she asked. "Nein," came the short answer of the blond, the hot breath accompanying the word hitting her neck what he was  decorating with love bites and marks. His hands were groping her breasts, rubbing the rough leather of the straps forcefully against her hardened but sensitive flesh of nipples and surrounding area.  
When Vasch's teeth grazed against her sweet spot she could only hold back half a moan. At the sound she made Vasch started lavishing the spot, leaving it burning from the bruises. The straps were removed along with the skirt, her reddened breasts hanging absolutely freely. A smirk crept into his face before pushing it between the two mounds in a self-smothering way. His thumbs were pressing her nipples slightly into her flesh but moving them in a circling way. With a slight turn of his head, Vasch licked the edge of her breast making her wall twitch in anticipation already. "Meister, please," she found herself uttering the words in a blur, her tone so unfamiliar for her ears. Her simple sentence made _his gun to cock up even more_ and though his pants now seemed to rip in any moment he couldn't deny her pleasure.  
Removing his hand from one breast he replaced it with his mouth; sucking, biting, licking changing each other in a random order before performed on the other one. His stimulation made her walls twitch more and her knees weekend once or twice but his firm grip of his free hand held her up. She felt aroused enough to move on the serious part au contraire to Vasch who seemed to enjoy the slow pace. "You don't know how long I waited to have you in my grasp," his voice was low and possessive. She gulped nervously at the prospect of the remaining of the night spent in a creepy way. She reached out timidly, unsure if she was let to act on her own and finished the unbuttoning of his shirt before pushing it off. Trailing her hands up and down as a ghost of a summer breeze, she elicited a growl of him, the first vocal proof of his built-up.  
He pulled [name] against him, trapping her hands between their chests. His hands rested on her sore butt while he leaned in for a kiss, gentle this time. She let out a moan when the fabric of her panties dug into her skin as a result of Vasch yanking its string upwards. He kept on with it, loosening and yanking the string while his tongue dwelled into her now open mouth, exploring every corner of it. When they broke for air a string of saliva was connecting their parted lips. Her cheeks were redder than ever and she buried her face in the crook of his neck while her arms wrapped around his shoulder. "Looks like you got tamed fast," Vasch murmured and pulled her body against his, her womanhood and lower abdomen pressing against his hard-on.  
Once again she found her body act without her mind, lips locking around an earlobe, tongue flicking it around. "Meister, please, make me cum," she whispered in a sluttish way he seemed to enjoy and his groan just confirmed it. He pulled away with a devilish grin on his face. "You're not in a position to make demands but I'm generous and this one time I comply to your request," he said and proceeded with stroking her womanhood through the fabric covering it. [Name] let out a moan and squirmed to get his finger press against her needy flesh in a better angle. She was pulled into a kiss, rough and bruising once again. Vasch bit down on her lip the same moment his probing finger pushed slightly into her core, the piece of clothing still in between their skins. Her legs gave in and she was only held up by his arm before she was pushed onto the bed.  
[Name] wriggled into the middle of the bed pushing the covers away while Vasch stripped from his clothes save for his boxer. He crawled on top of her, kissing her lips then down her whole upper body. She was shivering from anticipation and the nips her breasts received in his way down. The fabric was already soaked so it didn't make a difference when Vasch licked her folds through it, making her feel that she didn't deserve a direct touch. But this lasted for only a couple of seconds as she was freed from the last article of clothing and his tongue made contact with her bare, wet and hot skin. It wasn't long before her legs started shaking and moan after moan left her lips. "Herr Zw ~," was only she could manage before the white-blind bliss rendered her gasping without too much noise and her juice flowed onto his bed-sheets. He gave a last nip to her clit before leaving her to recover slightly from the quivering mess she was.  
Her eyes were still clouded with the pleasure when Vasch started climbing over her, her legs trapped between their chests when he leaned down for a kiss. Her eyes closed but snapped open at the metallic feeling on her wrists and ankles and the snapping sound of the cuffs. Her wide eyes examined the chains going in the shape of a cross, her right wrist connected to her left ankle and vice versa. She couldn't do anything but lie there perfectly exposed to the again predatory blond. "I know that it's not the most comfortable for a first time but I can't resist this," he said tapping her butt in a slightly slapping motion. "It's not my first," she countered defiantly and earning another light slap. "No talking. And the barely three minutes that loser produced can't be called sex. This is," Vasch said and got rid of his boxer and positioned himself. At the word 'is' he thrust inside her fully, painfully making room for his huge member.  
She yelped out in pain, tears trailing down her face. His hands were rubbing her thighs soothingly and the pain started to melt away. "Mo-move,"  she breathed out and Vasch fulfilled her request. He pulled out almost to the edge and slammed back in slowly but hard leaving her gasp. His arms sneaked around her cradling and keeping in place while he repeated his previous thrust over and over again keeping the slow but powerful pace. If her hands weren't restrained they would be around his neck already. "Faster," she pleaded when the pleasure started to grow just like before but stronger. Before speeding up he flicked his tongue over her nipples once, making her breath hitch. His movements became faster but not less forceful and she thrust against him as much as it was possible in her position.  
Her pleasure and the knot in her abdomen started to go exponentially when after a slight repositioning his thrusts hit her sweet spot. "There," she moaned over his loud grunts and growls. She ignored everything in the world except the blond man inside her. Without asking he sped up even more and his movements became unruly and frenetic. "Vasch... I~," she moaned forgetting about his stupid rule and earning a slap. The light bounce it caused made her collide with him in a way that brought her over the edge. The white-blind bliss was stronger than before, a scream like moan escaping her throat. His still pumping and quivering shaft was drowning in her juices and after a final thrust he released inside her. He kept on moving with sloppy thrusts until his member softened and their mixed seed could drip down her in every direction. Vasch released her from the cuffs and she gratefully stretched out her legs.  
*****  
After five more mind-blowing orgasm and countless positions they were lying in a spooning way. His softening shaft in its twitching brushed against her butt, drawing abstract motives with the remaining drops of his seed. The rays of the morning sun seeped through the closed curtains, colouring her hair with a golden gleam. His arms were around her waist, rubbing circles onto her belly. "You know, it would've been easier if you'd just told me what you want instead of making me sit through three hours of economical chart analysis," [name] said with a hoarse voice, interlacing one hand with the blond's. "Why, so you could ran away? Because I wouldn't let you," Vasch replied, his threat now empty. "No. It's because _**jeu carezel tei**_ ," she whispered and turned around to see his face, once again the handsome one she stared at many times during world conferences. "Co?" he asked with eyes with and cheeks sporting the faintest blush ever. "What? I only know that phrase in Romansh," she said offering a smile. "I asked the same thing, 'what?'," he replied causing her to giggle softly. " _Jeu carezel tei._ Doesn't it mean the same as _Ich liebe dich, Je t'aime_ and _Ti amo_? Vasch, I love you. I don't know when and where or how did I fall in love with you but I did. I love you and I want to be with you and I~," she went on until her lips were captured in a soft kiss. "I love you, too," he whispered and pulled her against himself. "And now let's sleep before Lille comes home," he added then and brushed his fingers across her tangled hair.


End file.
